toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nami Kaia
Nami Kaia (ナミカイア Nami kaia) It is a Gourmet hermit of the East, seen as a very friendly person who knows the pesoas and family and as a demon by his enemies. One day when she was resting in his house a stranger appears and asks her for help. This stranger was a famous Yumi Bishokuya by his Full Course Menu. Later ended up marrying because of adventures they had together. Despite his young age and appearance, Nami is considered to be known as the Gourmet Hermit of The East, often known to be recognized by all kinds of people, even those who try to take the ingredients of the world. Appearance A very delicate woman, Nami extremely long white hair that touched the ground. She has several personal traits, two horn like protrusions joined from his head. Nami had two white eyes, and also a third eye in the middle of the forehead to the eyelids opened vertically. Eyebrows were cut very short, and she wears a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on their nails long. She wears the turtleneck-hime kimono transition, which was decorated with intricate lines and tomoe running through the center and edges of the dress. Personality Nami is a very nice person to people she knows and is known as the white hermit being always worried about everyone and everything and always want peace for everyone avoiding the fight at max. Nami is also seen being very monstrous and demonic when irritated as was seen when Yumi was attacked by several Bishokukai he proved very demonic and ended up killing them all. It is said that Yumi is the only person able to calm down. And many people find it strange Yumi still alive and married her. Synopsis History Equipment Power & Abilities Three Eyes Body Manipulation The user has complete control over the anatomies and bodies of oneself and others, including skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, etc., allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. User can grow additional appendages and body-parts, remove them or otherwise manipulate bodies, in visible, chemical and cellular/sub-cellular levels. Nami can change many diferent parts of her body like the Hair that can grow and be used as weapons and can generate specific cells of her body to be immune to poisons and accelerate the development of her cells to regenerate body parts and heal wounds. Appetite Energy Offensive Techniques Defensive Techniques Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which individuals or powerful animals instill fear in his opponents, or performing a physically imposing done (such as displaying his strength and making frightening characteristics) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by Gourmet advanced users) cells to release their appetite devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells that can instill fear in any be weaker. Nami has the ability to use Intimidation said, being able to manifest a being that can provoke and even interact with your opponent while he's fighting. Intimidation Nami is something very interesting, has the form of the god of death shinigame. This creature has purple skin and black eyes, giving her a hungry look as he smiled at his prey with a sword that cuts souls in the mouth. He has long white hair and his arms have the ability to stretch to capture the prey. Physical Prowess Quotes Behind The Scenes Trivia Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gourmet Hermit Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Hermit